dog_story_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Max
Max is barking loudly as he happily jumps around on the deck and dances around the sailors' feet. He eventually stops and pants, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Then he suddenly jerks his head up as a strange, new scent enters his nose. His nostrils flare up as he sniffs the air, taking in this funny smell. It smelled like a girl, but there was also a distinct boyish quality to it, as might be expected of a sporty girl who hung out with boys frequently. The big sheepdog is intrigued; was it that? He presses his nose to the floor of the deck and starts taking in deep sniffs, walking along as he follows the scent as it gets stronger, meaning he is close to the source. Tea Gardner watches the dog walk around sniffing the ground with great interest until she realizes that he's coming closer and closer to the window she's looking through! She's what he's smelling! With a sharp gasp, the tomboy pushes herself away from the window and presses her back against the side of the ship, hoping to stay downwind from the dog. Her eyes are wide with fright and her heart is beating in her chest., and she has begun to sweat profusely. But after a second, she takes a deep breath and then bites her lip nervously as she glances to the side. Eyes still wide and mouth now agape, Tea slowly leans back toward the window...and comes face to face with Max. Max, seeing that the source of the smell is a beautiful girl, gets a big grin on his face. As Tea turns to face him, he begins panting loud and hard, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he breathes hot breath into Tea's face. Tea presses her nose against Max's, still staring at him in wide-eyed, open-mouthed fascination. She's so close to him that Max naturally assumes she wants a kiss. And since he loves her already, smelling that she has a wonderfully spunky personality, he's more than happy to give one to her! His tongue oozing slobber, Max thrusts his head forward and gives Tea a friendly lick on the cheek. Tea closes her eyes, krinkles her nose and grimaces at the sudden wet sensation on her cheek as Max's big tongue lifts it up. The dog's slobbery tongue sweeps across the girl's cheek and makes a loud "smack!" sound when it's done, drool flying everywhere from it as it retracts back into Max's mouth. Max looks at Tea and smiles at her fondly, while Tea lowers her head and looks a little grossed out. When Tea looked back up at Max, she couldn't help but get a goofy grin on her face as she rubbed her wet cheek, laughing as she used her other hand to pet the dog's head. "Hey, boy!" she said, "You're a friendly dog, aren'cha?" Max's response was another lick to Tea's pretty face, this one from her chin to her forehead. Max then gave her another excessively wet kiss on her cheek, dragging it out slowly so as to savor the tomboyish taste of her skin. "A really hairy and slobbery one too!" Tea chortled. She said "slobbery" with so much spunk in her voice that the slobber on Max's tongue only increased as it washed across her flesh wherever it was exposed, from her face to her shoulders to her arms to her hands. This caused Tea's laughter to turn boisterous, and she pounded the side of the scupper with a fist. Max then lightly bit onto Tea's shirt collar and pulled her up from the scupper and down through a trapdoor to a storage room in the ship. Tea was surprised, but her surprise turned to delight as Max began licking her again. "Hahahhahahahahahaha! Oh, mahahahahahaaan!" The sexy tomboy twisted and turned on the ground as she felt Max's tongue slide up and down her exposed skin. Category:Stories Category:Max Stories Category:Ship Stories